therosewoodchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saskia San Martin
About In Undercover Princess, Saskia San Martin is the Year Eleven head of Conch House at Rosewood Hall. She is Anastacia Alcroft’s childhood friend, loyal companion, Partizan, and love interest. History Saskia’s parents were married Partizans working for the Bolivian government with plans to raise her as a Partizan, as well. While doing ambassadorial work, Anastacia’s mother met the family and was immediately interested. There had been many kidnapping attempts on the children of ambassadors, and the Alcrofts wanted to get their daughter a bodyguard. They paid a lot of money to have Saskia’s family brought to Paris where she could continue her training whilst being raised alongside Anastacia. Her parents were often away doing important work, and thus, Saskia was left with the Alcrofts most of the time. Unfortunately, Mr. Alcroft was a traditional man who never wanted Saskia to be part of the family. Saskia and Anastacia picked up on his hidden feelings even as children, and despite Saskia’s attempts to earn his respect, it became difficult the closer she and Anastacia became. The two girls could never tell him about the true nature of their relationship because they knew he’d never accept it. This was how Leviathan got to Saskia. They took advantage of her, luring her in with ideas of running away with Anastacia. Appearance Saskia’s most notable physical trait is her mass of thick, curly blonde hair. Paired with her lean body, it gives her the appearance of being taller than everyone else. She has caramel-colored skin, dark brown eyes, thick lips, and strong thighs. Anastacia has described her as “ferocious” and “a goddess”. She holds herself in a way that is commanding yet unthreatening, and in the first book she wears a red sash with the bear symbol of Conch House, indicating her head of year status. Personality Saskia is very confident and has admitted that she likes to be in charge. She seems to be a good head of year and role model, flourishing in the Conch House environment and wishing her friends good luck. She also appears to be fairly responsible until the pool incident. It should be noted, though, that this was part of her plan with Leviathan. She has a dominant presence that creates a lot of jealousy in Lottie, specifically when she is flirtatious with Ellie. However, it becomes clear later that the only person she is loyal to is Anastacia, and that she would go to extremes to help her and be with her. Saskia is clever and cunning. She is able to deceive both Anastacia and their friends into believing there is nothing about her to suspect. She manages to successfully kidnap Lottie and uses subtle but effective methods throughout Undercover Princess ''to become closer to her. She is determined, and the actions she takes seem to be based out of a desire to live a free life where she is more than a Partizan, rather than out of some sort of evil or coldness in her heart. Undercover Princess In ''Undercover Princess, Lottie firsts spots Saskia when she is uncharacteristically embraced by Anastacia on the first day of school. They meet officially at that night’s fireworks show, where Lottie learns she is the Year Eleven head of Conch House and that she is Anastacia’s childhood friend, who the latter seems to be a bit possessive of. She tends not to be a suspect throughout the book because Lottie and Ellie believe her status makes her too noticeable to do any sneaking around. Saskia and Ellie get along immediately, and their flirtations and complimentary personalities make Lottie jealous throughout the story. Anastacia also seems to be annoyed by this and is especially irked when Saskia offers to tutor Lottie. It’s hinted later that Ellie might be jealous of the tutoring, as well, though likely for feelings towards Lottie rather than Saskia. She attends Ellie and Anastacia’s fencing match and organizes the Christmas party at Conch House. At the end of December, Saskia helps Raphael convince Ellie, Lottie, and Jamie to break into the Conch House pool with Anastacia, some other Conch House students, and them for a party. Lottie is confused why Saskia is allowing this to happen but is not able to stop Ellie from attending and Jamie chasing after her. Saskia is later revealed as the one to spike Jamie’s drink, resulting in him passing out and plummeting both Lottie and him into the pool. It is mentioned that Saskia is grounded until the start of term for allowing the pool party to happen, but her title is not revoked. Around Valentine’s Day, Anastacia drops her bag and while trying to help her pick up the contents, Lottie sees a picture of her with Saskia, looking happier than she’s ever been. Anastacia is furious. At the summer ball, Saskia offers to let Lottie borrow one of Anastacia’s dresses after Edmund rips hers. However, she spikes her tea and kidnaps her. Anastacia reveals to Ellie and Jamie that Saskia has been obsessed with the Wolfson princess ever since she found out she was attending Rosewood, which is completely unlike her. Ellie realizes that Saskia is her Partizan. In the van that she’s taking Lottie away in, Saskia reveals that she is working for an organization called Leviathan and briefly discusses their mission. She is stopped by Ellie and Jamie before her plan can succeed, however, and arrested. She pleads with Anastacia that she planned to come back for her, and Lottie realizes the two of them are in love. Princess in Practice Princess in Practice opens with Saskia in a Maravish prison, where she reflects on the events of the last book. Since the night of the summer ball, she has refused to cooperate with any interrogations, only uttering one thing: “I want to speak to my master, Anastacia Alcroft.” During the school year, Anastacia admits to Ellie and Lottie that she now realizes Saskia had been talking differently the summer before. She kept telling her they’d be safe, that “interesting times” were upon them. Anastacia explains that she thought they should know, since this was before they heard the princess of Maradova would be attending Rosewood. Later in the book, Anastacia tells Lottie how Saskia became her Partizan, and how they fell in love but couldn’t be open about it because of her father. A few months before the fencing Spearion, Anastacia visits Saskia in the prison. Saskia is eager to see her and tells her information about Leviathan’s plan in order to protect her. She requests that in exchange, Ani sit next to her, which she does. She also tells Anastacia to look at her and kisses her hand, but the latter realizes Saskia might be trying to take the ring from her other hand and pulls away. Saskia admits that she wants to spend her whole life with Anastacia but cannot agree that she wants to be her Partizan, only that she wants to protect her. She says Anastacia is the only person she is loyal to. During the Spearion, Saskia arrives to help Julius and Ingrid tie up Lottie, Jamie, and the Tompkins twins. Even when Anastacia and Ellie arrive, she doesn’t seem to change her course of action. It isn’t until Ingrid kicks Anastacia in the stomach that Saskia turns on her and Julius, fighting them and freeing Anastacia, which results in the others being freed, as well. She helps them win the fight. Later, Saskia is with Lottie and the others in the waiting room while Percy is in the hospital. She tells the crew that Princess Wolfson (Ellie) is no longer at the top of Leviathan’s list, Jamie is. Anastacia explains that Saskia is going to have a meeting with the Partizan council and will be assigned an appropriate punishment based on the circumstances.